A personal computer (PC) is often used to send email messages and attached files over the Internet to other PC's. The attached files may include many types of digitally formatted files such as, text (TXT) files, TIFF files, PDF files, MP3 files, JPEG files, MPEG files, and other similarly formatted file types. Various PC network configurations such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) or an intranet may be utilized to transfer or migrate media and data from one PC to another.
Typically, media and data are transferred from a first PC through at least one server to a second PC at the command or request of a subscriber or a user. Additionally, the data may be transferred from the first personal computer to a plurality of other personal computers. Also, in various PC network configurations, media and data may be migrated directly between one PC and another, between a PC and a server, or between a server and archival storage, for example. As a result, a user is able to command the distribution of media and data in a PC-based environment.
A PC is often used to access media stored on a media peripheral via a wired link. The accessing of media stored on such media peripherals involves the: (1) exchange of media meta information, such as media file names, sizes, dates, resolution and format; (2) uploading of media to the media peripheral; and/or (3) downloading of media from the media peripheral. As a result, a user is able to extract media for tasks such as printing, routing and/or processing. Additionally, extracted media may be loaded, played back and/or reviewed by a user or subscriber. Notwithstanding, the overall process for doing so is a manual process that may require significant user interaction. In certain instances, a user or subscriber, depending on circumstances such as equipment limitations and/or user experience, may be unwilling or unable to perform any of these tasks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.